ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Muppet*Vision 3D: Adventure of Showtime
This is the updated version of, and sequel to, the original Jim Henson's Muppet Vision 3D, but it will have other Muppets like more characters of The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, Bear in the Big Blue House, and even celebrities. It will be at Disney's Studio Kingdom and Walt Disney Studios Canada. Notes *Waldo C. Graphic will not turn into Mickey Mouse at the end. Cast *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Sprocket, Statler, Foo Foo, Bean Bunny, Wembley, Ernie, Link Hogthrob and Waldo C. Graphic *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Bert, Grover, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Rufus and Yip Yip Martins *Peter Linz as Walter *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Uncle Traveling Matt, Boober Fraggle, Wendell Porcupine and Will Possum *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar the Grounch, and Bruno the Trashman *Ryan Dillion as Elmo and Baby Natasha *Fran Brill as Zoe, Prairie Dawn, and Betty Lou *John Henson as Sweetums *Karen Prell as Red Fraggle *Kathrin Mullen as Mokey Fraggle *Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the Prawn, Mahana Mahana, Bobo the Bear, Guy Smiley, Lotha, Mel, King Goshposh, Behemoth, The Newsman, Nutty Bird and Delbert the La Choy Dragon *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Cookie Monster, Humphrey, Baby Bear, Two-Headed Monster (Right Head), Roy and Max *Matt Vogel as Floyd, Camila, Robin the Frog, Crazy Harry, 80s Robot, Lew Zeland, Count Von Count, Droop, Sweetums, Herry Monster, Thog, Farley, Biff, the Amazing Mumford, Emmet Otter, Gobo Fraggle, Marjory the Trash Heap, Uncle Deadly, Constantine and Featherstone *Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus, Slimey the Worm, Pesties and Telly Monster *Sally Kellerman as Miss Finch *Jennifer Barnhart as Gladys the Cow *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita and Ursa *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby *Joey Mazzarino as Two-Headed Monster (Lead Head), Ingrid, Narf, and Murray Monster *Stephanie D' Abruzzo as Googel and Singing Socks *Noel MacNeal as Bear *Vicki Eibner as Ojo *Peter Linz as Walter, Treelo, and Pop *Tyler Bunch as Pip and Gunge *Eddie Koribich as Tutter *John Tartaglia as Phoebe *Laura Marano as Herself *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Olivia Holt as Herself *Blake Michael as Himself *Tiffany Thornton as Herself *Brandon Mychal Smith as Himself Characters Preshow Area *Muppets (Preshow): Emmet Otter, Roy, Max, Bean Bunny, Telly Monster, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Big Bird, Telly, Snuffy, Sam the Eagle, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Chicken, The Three 4Ds, Chuck, Penguins, Gladys the Cow, Murray Monster, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop, Tutter, Biff and Sully, Gobo Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Uncle Deadly, Lew Zealand, Pesties, Rosita, Baby Natasha, Nutty Bird, Delbert the La Choy Dragon, The Newsman, Featherstone, King Goshposh, Rizzo the Rat and Yip Yip Martins *Background Muppets (Preshow): Honkers, Homer Honker, Mr. Ding, Rats, Frogs, Beautiful Day Monster, The Early Bird, Wayne and Wanda, Singing Food, Timmy Monster, Buster the Horse, Harry the Hipster, Yorick, AM Monsters, Mildred Hutetter, Brewster, Frackles, Cows, Turtles, Snails and Birds *Celebrities (Preshow): Adam West, Leslie Feist, Selena Gomez, Whoopi Goldberg, Kyle Massey, Mae Whitman, Emily Blunt, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, Wilmer Valderrama and Billy Ray Cyrus 3D Movie *Muppets (3D Movie): Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Walter, Elmo, Droop, Abby Cadabby, Murray Monster, Sam the Eagle, Waldo C. Graphic, Grover, Bean Bunny, Big Bird, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Hoots the Owl, Rowlf the Dog, Guy Smiley, Farley, Oscar the Grouch, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the Prawn, Lothar, Beauregard, Uncle Traveling Matt, the Fraggles (Gobbo, Mokey, Red, Wembley, and Boober), Sprockett, Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop, Tutter, Bruno the Trashman, Thog, 80s Robot, Slimey the Worm, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, the Clubhouse Monsters (Narf, Googel, Phoebe, and Mel), Miss Finch, Sweetums, Two Headed Monster, George the Janitor, Link Hogthrob, Ernie, Bert, Zoot, Marvin Suggs, Marjory the Trash Heap, Crazy Harry, Singing Socks, Dr. Teeth, Animal *Background Muppets (3D Movie): Honkers, Toy Soldiers (From Babes in Toyland 1961 Film), Trees (From Babes in Toyland 1961), Penguins, Frackles, Bunnies, Owls, Foo-Foo, Rufus, Miss Mousey, Nigel the Conductor, Mahna Mahna, Barkley *Celebrities (3D Movie): Bridget Mendler, Mitchel Musso, Tiffany Thornton, Bella Thorne, Zendaya, Laura Marano, Sabrina Bryan (Brief Cameo), Brenda Song, Brandon Mychal Smith, Alec Baldwin Audio-Animatronics *Muppets (Animatronics): Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Bean Bunny, Nicky Napoleon and His Emperor Penguins Live *Muppets (Live/Walk Arounds): Sweetums and Miss Finch Trivia *This attraction originally had to be in California and Florida, until we found out that Sea World in California and Florida and Bunch Gardens in Florida has controlled Sesame Street characters. So we decided to move it to Disney's Studio Kingdom and Disney Studios Canada instead. *This will be the third Disney film to have Non-Disney characters since this attraction will have Non-Disney Muppets. The other ones were Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Wreck-It Ralph. *Depsite Jim Henson refused to sell the Sesame Street Muppets (which are sold to Sesame Workshop/PBS/Sprout) to former Disney CEO Michael Eisner and Fraggle Rock is owned by Hit Entertainment, they will still appear in this attraction. *Constantine will Have Miss Finch as a New Partner. Category:Disney attractions Category:Films